504
Adult Female Year First Identified: '2014 as a young adult '''Offspring Of: '? 'Known Litters of Cubs: '''1 (2015, 3 spring cubs) '''Darting Attempts: '''504 was not darted in 2016. An unsuccessful attempt was made in 2017. 'Identification: 504 is a medium-small adult female with a brown coat, dark face, skinny tapered muzzle, and distinctive large, tall ears. In July, her coat is medium brown. In the fall, her coat becomes dark brown, with grizzled fur around her head and shoulders. She has a semi-prominent shoulder hump and lacks a prominent brow. 'Distinctive Behaviors:' This bear was not frequently observed at Brooks River until the summer of 2016. She was first identified as a young adult in 2014, but was not seen in 2015. She returned in 2016 with two small yearling cubs. One of the cubs is darker and larger than the other. 504 and her cubs appeared remarkably thin when initially seen in July. Though wary of other bears, 504 continued to visit the falls, cut bank and lower river consistently through the end of fall, gaining critical weight for the coming winter. This bear appeared highly tolerant towards people and other bears throughout the 2016 season. On several occasions, she charged park staff and was often seen chasing other family groups and single bears away from the river. Bears who react defensively towards people or other bears are not "problem" bears, they are simply acting for their survival and to protect their cubs. Bears like 504 should be given extra caution and space. 'Life History' '2014:' '2015:' 2015.09.24: 'An unidentified sow with 3 spring cubs is observed during a Ranger Mike and Roy play by play on 9/24/15 (55:30-1:05:00). At that time, the sow could not be identified but was determined to be 504 in fall 2016. . '2016: 'July 2016: ' Cam viewer and KNP&P volunteer Amalia G (aka Mocha) shared two July 2016 photos , one of 504 and the other of 504 with one of 504's cubs . The 2nd cub was out of the frame. ''Please ask Mocha for permission before using any of her photos! 504 PIC 2016.07.xx MOCHA POSTED 2018.03.17.JPG|504 July 2016 by Amalia G (aka Mocha) 504 PIC 2016.07.xx w 1 OF 2 YEARLINGS MOCHA POSTED 2018.03.17.jpg|504 with one of two yearlings July 2016 by Amalia G (aka Mocha) '' 'August 2016:' 2016.08.10: ' 504 with her yearlings at the riffles. Video by st mango '2017: '2018:' 'March:' 2018.03.16: Cam viewer GreenRiver uploaded a wonderful 2016-2017 season video of 504 with her yearlings in 2016 and as a single sow in 2017. 'Known Courting & Mating:' 'Known Litters of Cubs:' ''' 2015: 1st known litter On 9/24/15, 504 was first observed on the lower river with a litter of 3 spring cubs. '''2016: 504 was first observed on the web cam on 9/24/16 with only 2 yearlings. '2017:' 504 emancipated her two 2.5 year old cubs. 'Known Relatives:' No known relatives. 'Darting Attempts:' '2016:' 504 was not darted in 2016 '2017:' 504 was not darted in 2017 Category:Bear Book